


Ten, który utracił

by Rudbeckia_bicolor



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3307082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudbeckia_bicolor/pseuds/Rudbeckia_bicolor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wspólna podróż Thranduila i jego żony kończy się tragicznie. Król nie jest w stanie uratować żony, może ją tylko pożegnać.<br/>Akcja rozgrywa się wiele lat po wydarzeniach z tego tekstu: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3301136</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten, który utracił

Służąca przyniosła ostatnie wiadro z wodą.  
\- Panie, może jednak…  
\- Nie. I niech nikt się nie waży wejść bez wezwania.  
Po chwili Thranduil został sam na sam z Ithilwen, czy raczej z jej cielesną powłoką. Sama królowa, jej istota, była już w innym miejscu. Król mógł tylko mieć nadzieję, że zapomni o cierpieniu, jakiego zaznała, i że znajdzie spokój i ukojenie. I że mu przebaczy. Czuł się winny i przeklinał dzień, w którym wyruszyli w podróż.  
Zrobili to na prośbę ludzi z Arnoru. Angmar od dłuższego czasu wydawał się osłabiony. Mówiono nawet, że Czarnoksiężnik traci moc, i że wolne ludy powinny to wykorzystać. Władcy ludzi próbowali zawrzeć sojusz, ale było między nimi zbyt wiele złej krwi i poprosili o pomoc w negocjacjach Thranduila, który choć nie był najbliższym sąsiadem, okazywał jednak wiele życzliwości północnej dynastii, a przy tym miał własne porachunki z Angmarem. Thranduil powinien był ich odesłać do Elronda, albo nie wyruszać samemu, tylko kazać im przyjechać do Leśnego Królestwa, albo przynajmniej nie zabierać żony. Ithilwen uparła się jednak, że pojedzie, bo choć wiele lat minęło od ich ostatniej rozłąki, upierała się, że kolejnej nie zniesie, i jeśli mają po drodze zginąć, to razem. Król zgodził się w końcu i małżonkowie wyruszyli, pozostawiając władzę Legolasowi, który był już wystarczająco dorosły, by podołać zadaniu. Negocjacje niewiele dały, a w drodze powrotnej okazało się, że Czarnoksiężnik nie jest bynajmniej tak słaby, za jakiego go uważano. Wysłał silny oddział orków i dał mu magiczne wsparcie. Wrogowie zdołali rozproszyć orszak i porwać królową. Thranduil zebrał ocalałych zbrojnych i podjął pościg, ale równie dobrze mógłby ścigać górskie kozice. Ithilwen uprowadzono do Gundabadu. Król wiedział, że nie ma szans jej uratować, ale mimo to starał się zebrać odpowiednią armię. Zanim to się udało, Czarnoksiężnik odesłał mu ciało żony, chyba tylko po to, by go tym mocniej udręczyć. By Thranduil mógł na własne oczy zobaczyć, co wycierpiała Ithilwen.  
Leżała teraz na ławie, którą kazał zbić i wstawić do swego namiotu. Późnojesienny chłód sprawił, że zwłoki przetrwały drogę. Thranduil wiedział, że widok będzie go prześladował do końca świata, mimo to postanowił, że sam, własnoręcznie przygotuje żonę do pogrzebu. Nigdy jeszcze tego nie robił. Owszem, żegnał wielu bliskich, z ojcem na czele, ale to kto inny zajmował się zwłokami, w końcu od czego jest służba? Tym razem czuł, że po prostu nie może powierzyć tego zadania sługom, choćby i najwierniejszym. Potem, owszem, mogą ją zabrać, ale teraz nie pozwoli, by ktokolwiek oglądał ją w tym stanie, by dotykały ją jakiekolwiek ręce poza jego własnymi. Kazał tylko przygotować potrzebne rzeczy.  
Podwinął rękawy szaty. Starał się nie zwracać uwagi na trupią woń, słabą, ale jednak już wyczuwalną. Podszedł do Ithilwen i po chwili wahania zdjął z niej ubranie. Po tygodniach więzienia i tortur zmieniło się w podarty, zakrwawiony łachman. Thranduil zanurzył lniany ręcznik w misce z wodą i zaczął obmywać zwłoki, zaczynając od twarzy. Ona jedna pozostała nietknięta, jeśli nie liczyć trupiej bladości. Reszta ciała, do tej pory ukryta, przedstawiała wstrząsający widok. Przede wszystkim było chude, o wiele za chude. Ramiona i uda nosiły ślady licznych płytkich cięć, a na piersiach i brzuchu było widać pozostałości przypalania rozgrzanym metalem. Kolana były zdarte, prawdopodobnie od upadku na kamienie, stopy poranione od chodzenia boso, dodatkowo lewa kostka wyglądała na skręconą. Ramiona układały się w nienaturalny sposób. Król przyjrzał się barkom i poranionym nadgarstkom żony i po chwili zrozumiał, co jej zrobiono. Widywał już takie obrażenia w czasie wojny u jeńców odbitych z rąk sług Saurona. Wrogowie skuwali ofierze ręce za plecami, zaczepiali hak o kajdany i podwieszali nieszczęśnika. Nawet bardzo silni wojownicy nie wytrzymywali tego długo, napinali mięśnie, ale wkrótce brakowało im sił, ciało opadało w dół pod własnym ciężarem, oba stawy zostawały zwichnięte, a ofiara traciła przytomność z bólu. Król żałował, że nie ma w tej chwili pod ręką żadnego żywego orka. Potraktowałby go w dokładnie ten sam sposób, nieważne, że jasna strona tak nie postępuje. Ostrożnie odwrócił żonę na brzuch i przyjrzał się jej plecom. Były sine od pośmiertnych plam, ale i tak widział wyraźnie, że ją wychłostano, prawdopodobnie nie raz. Zerknął niżej, zobaczył zaschniętą krew na pośladkach i udach… teraz miał ochotę wbić wrogów na pale, jak podobno robiły niektóre dzikie plemiona na wschodzie. Thranduil nie zauważył żadnej rany, która mogłaby być śmiertelna. Ithilwen musiała umrzeć z wyczerpania, a może z zimna. Tym gorzej.  
Król uporał się w końcu z obmywaniem ciała. Musiał przy tym kilka razy zmienić wodę. Do umycia pozostały włosy, niegdyś jasne jak len i gładkie jak jedwab, teraz brudne i splątane. Spróbował je umyć w misce, ale wskutek bezwładności ciała okazało się to trudniejsze, niż myślał, i sam też się ochlapał. Nie zważał na to. Kiedy udało mu się wreszcie zmyć ze splotów najgorszy brud, wytarł je najstaranniej, jak umiał, i zaczął czesać. Nie dało się tego zrobić bez szarpania.  
\- Przepraszam – powiedział król i zaraz skarcił się w myślach. Przecież to zupełnie bez sensu, bo nie mogła go teraz słyszeć, a gdyby słyszała, to nie prosiłby jej o wybaczenie za nieostrożne pociągnięcie grzebienia. Wydarzyły się przecież dużo gorsze rzeczy.  
\- Wybacz, że bywałem dla ciebie tak przykry - szepnął.- Wybacz, że zabrałem cię w tę podróż. Wybacz, że moje wysiłki spełzły na niczym. Wybacz, że musiałaś tak cierpieć. Wybacz, Ithilwen.  
Zdał sobie sprawę, że po jego policzkach spływają łzy. Otarł je szybko, nawet w takiej chwili nie chciał sobie pozwolić na słabość. Splótł włosy żony w prosty warkocz. Taka fryzura nie była godna królowej, ale gdy zobaczył ją po raz pierwszy, za jej dziewczęcych lat, była właśnie tak uczesana. Zresztą nie poradziłby sobie z czymś bardziej skomplikowanym.  
Wytarł ławę, podłożył pod ciało żony czyste płótna. Pozostało już tylko ubrać królową. Większość jej bagaży przepadła i Thranduil musiał założyć Ithilwen prostą sukienkę. Nie wyglądała zbyt elegancko, ale za to dawała się łatwo włożyć nawet na bezwładne ciało. Okrył ją jeszcze własnym płaszczem.  
Królowa leżała teraz na ławie i robiła wrażenie, jakby odeszła w spokoju, tak przynajmniej wydawało się Thranduilowi. Król czuł się tak zmęczony, jak chyba jeszcze nigdy w życiu. Właściwie mógłby już wezwać służących, ale zamiast tego usiadł na krześle i oparł się ramieniem o ławę, tuż obok twarzy żony. Był mokry od wody i własnego potu. Sam też będzie musiał się wykąpać. Miał wrażenie, że wszystko przesiąkło trupią wonią. Nie zdoła dziś nic przełknąć, to pewne.  
Wiedział, że powinien wstać, wezwać kogoś, wydać rozkazy, ale nie potrafił się ruszyć. Kiedy stąd wyjdzie, nie będzie odwrotu. Będzie musiał złożyć królową do grobu, patrzeć, jak znika na zawsze, a potem stawić czoła rzeczywistości bez niej. Była łagodna, można by ją wręcz uznać za słabą, ale właśnie ona była światłem jego życia… Za rzadko jej to mówił, zdecydowanie za rzadko. Czy Ithilwen została mu odebrana dlatego, że nie docenił jej wystarczająco? A teraz, bez niej, zielony las zmienił się dla niego w mroczną puszczę.  
Jeszcze niedawno chciał wywrzeć krwawą zemstę na wrogach, ale teraz ogarnęło go ogromne zniechęcenie. Jaki to ma sens? Nawet jeśli zwycięży, co tym naprawi, w czym to pomoże? Mrok zawsze wracał, zawsze coś zabierał, a król miał coraz mniej, i nie chciał już niczego poświęcać. Nastawi się na przetrwanie. Zamknie granice. Nie będzie się w nic angażować bardziej, niż to absolutnie konieczne, i nie pozwoli na to synowi. Już zapłacił zbyt wysoką cenę. Dość.

 

_Tymczasem w Gundabadzie Czarnoksiężnik radował się ze świeżo zyskanej mocy. Nigdy nie brakowało mu ofiar, ale cierpienie istoty z założenia nieśmiertelnej, a w dodatku wysokiego rodu, i kochającej życie i swych bliskich, przydawało mu niezmiernej potęgi. Wiedział ponadto, jak wykorzystać taką moc, by zatruć umysł i złamać wolę małżonka ofiary. Gdyby jeszcze zdołał ją zmusić do przeklęcia własnego syna, jego zwycięstwo byłoby pełne, ale ona wolała umrzeć na torturach, niż to zrobić. Nic to. Czarnoksiężnik i tak nasycił się ponad miarę, i nie obawiał się teraz nikogo._

**Author's Note:**

> Filmowa żona Thranduila została zabita przez orków w Gundabadzie i nie ma grobu. Tak bardzo chciałam, by Thrandy ją pochował własnymi rękami, że napisałam swoją wersję wydarzeń. Z kanonu zostały strzępy i parę innych rzeczy też zabiłam, ale nie mogłam się powstrzymać.


End file.
